


Jaegermeister

by hikarimitsuko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, BoyxBoy, Cam boy, Fluff, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Smutt, Yaoi, date, erenxlevi - Freeform, ereri, fujoshi, levixeren - Freeform, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, webcam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarimitsuko/pseuds/hikarimitsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot inspired by this AU: http://ageha-sakura.tumblr.com/post/143410589842/au-au-6</p>
<p>Levi is a webcam performer *wiggles eyebrows* and Eren stumbles on his channel. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaegermeister

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): This was fun to write and I hope you'll enjoy it. I could've totally made a fanfic out of this since it was fairly easy to get inspired. Remember I'm no camgirl and have very little knowledge of the actual procedure and how those websites works. I know the basics as you pay for the show and whatever and I wanted to make it a smaller website too so anyways if you have complaints about that I'm sorry, it's not like I'm a pro at porn websites lol. You should enjoy it anyways and thanks for the AU suggestion posted by ageha-sakura on tumblr. I hope you'll like it.

**Sunday 28th of march 11pm.**

What’s left of my tea is now cold and I frown as I realize that shaving took way longer than it should have. Apparently I’ll need new blades to do a more accurate job. I just hope it won’t show up on cam. Then again, I switched my toys tonight for a different experience. I mean, after a while, you get kind of numb to it. There’s only a certain amount of time you can jack off on your own and really appreciate the motions. When it becomes a job, it gets quite boring. It’s all about the act. In my case, it’s no big deal. My facial expressions usually range from bored beyond words to angrier than Hanji on her PMS.

I know I shouldn’t be encouraging teenagers to jerk off in front of their computers but I honestly don’t give a flying fuck. Also, I’ve been there, I know that even today’s society is utter crap for us gays. I may not be fond of what I’m doing, but I at least get to work from home and get a decent pay in. Turns out I’ve been quite popular on the network recently. My stats show that last night brought me about 3 thousand viewers, which is not only surprising but impossible. I had to call Hanji, who owns the website and also signs my paychecks to be sure I didn’t get hacked or something. She squealed, saying she made more money in one night than she had in over a week. So she confirmed that 3 thousand little perverts are actually jerking off while looking at me. I should probably be creeped out… but the fact that this is a bedroom I’ve setup in my basement strictly for work, reminds me that I’m safe and at home. I dislike people in general, which is why this is such a great job for me. First of all, no need for actual work. All I do is work out regularly, which is a thing I always loved to do anyways. And second of all, it’s a one way “conversation”. Of course those idiots write to me on the side chat but I rarely ever reply with words, I generally act out what they want if I feel like it. It’s better than anyone would imagine and the fact that my best friend owns the website also is reassuring. I guess it’s not like that everywhere, I’m lucky in a way.

I move next to the bed and rearrange my new set of vibrators that I just bought from bad dragon. Of course most of em won’t even fit in my ass but they are colorful, new and buzzing so the creeps will definitely like it. I hesitate as I pull the leather ball out of my bag. Shall I really gag myself? That’s too much, isn’t it? Oh why not… I quickly light up the two lamps covered with red shades and climb on the black silk sheets. The material is cold but that’s a good thing because it’ll keep me sharp. I quickly lay on my stomach and type my password to log in. I look at the manager’s emails and clear my cookies in order for my HD camera to stream faster. Hanji keeps saying how this is useless but to me it’s just like crumbs remaining on the table, those need to disappear just as much as the real ones. I click the stream button and the webcam tile goes dark, showing a countdown. I place myself on the bed and try to be as seductive as possible as one of my hand travels up and down my abs, waiting for those idiots to start writing how turned on they are. One guy with the very original username “hotstuff75” keeps asking me to finger fuck myself already. I’m irritated right away but refuse to let is show, as I am a professional and this person will eventually fuck off if I ignore them. I look at a few requests and one of them wants me to take my underwear off. I move my finger sideways playfully. Not yet. This needs to last half an hour, we wouldn’t want you jizzing in your pants already. I smirk at him and fall on all fours, crawling towards the camera on the bed. I stop near enough and straighten up so that they have a clear view of my hard on through my boxers.

A few exclamation points appear followed by lewd words and I look away as I palm my cock playfully. “You’re fucking lame, get on with it already” Hotstuff75 writes. I pause briefly and choose to ignore him. This person is lucky that they are not in front of me or else they’d be missing a few teeth. “Will you fucking shut up and let him do it the way he wants” Jaegermeister says. I smile as my face is out of range from the cam. I slide a finger under the hem of my boxers and slowly pull down, letting the tip of my hard dick peek over the red underwear. “See? No need to be rude.” Jaegermeister adds. _Hotstuff75 has left the room._ Oh well. I slide myself back down on the bed and slowly pull down my boxers as I send a smirk to the camera. That’s for you Jaegermeister, enjoy the show. The name is vaguely familiar, I’m pretty sure he’s been here before. Perhaps he’s one of my regulars.

About 15 minutes later, after I’ve successfully managed to earn a few “oh god” due to the ball resting in my mouth and me finger fucking myself nearly enough to bring me over the edge, I pull out my secret weapon. A brand new dildo from bad dragon. It’s not one of the biggest ones because I’d prefer not to die, but it’s big enough. It’s a dark shade of red and black, as this is the theme I always go with. “Holy fuck!” Jaegermeister writes as I gently lower myself on the massive colorful stick. I move up and down, making sure that my cock bounces around freely between the little strokes I give myself. I’m definitely nearing my peek so I have to be careful what I’m doing. It’s been 25 minutes, I still have 5 to go.

“HEY!!! I just realized we have the same vase” Jaegermeister types.

I blink a few times and slow down. Eventually, as I re-read the sentence, I pause and pull the thing out of me. I remove the ball from my mouth and throw myself on my stomach clearly glaring at the green flashing dot of the camera.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I write. “I am literally fucking a bad dragon cock and you’re looking at the god damn décor? Fuck off will you?”  
“Sorry…But it’s true, it’s from Home goods, I have the same one.” He replies.  
“Is that so? Well it’s nice and all but even if I believed you, why the fuck are we talking about this? You’re just ruining my show and you probably don’t even have that vase.”  
“YES I DO!” He argues.

I sigh, clearly irritated and roll my eyes at the camera.

“Then prove it.”

He doesn’t reply for a second and I sit back up, ready to get the huge thing in my ass again when a blue link appears in the chat. Hanji told me we should never click those but it clearly links to tinypic. Did he really take a fucking picture of his vase? What the fuck is going on? I lay down and click the link. My eyebrows shoot up when the image pops open. Little did I know, the kid is a fucking greek god and he even took a shirtless pic of himself beside the vase, posing like an actual greek statue. My jaw slightly hangs and I remember I’m on cam. My serious glare flares back up.

“Fine, you do have the same vase. May I continue?”  
“Please do.” Jaegermeister writes.

 

15 minutes later, I’m gathering the bed sheets, ready to load them in the wash when I receive a call from Hanji.

“You got a complaint tonight.” Hanji says right away.  
“Let me guess… Hotstuff75?” I snort.  
“No. Actually Jaergermeister.”

I drop down the sheets and switch my phone to my other ear.

“Excuse me? WHAT?”  
“He wrote that you’ve been extremely rude to him and would like to be able to settle things with you through instant messaging.”  
“You better not have given him my email shit glasses!”  
“I haven’t, but I gave him mine and he took less than 20 minutes to write a message. I didn’t read it, of course.”  
“OH for fuck’s sake. Don’t lie, I know you’ve read it. So why is the little shit angry? Does it have something to do with a vase?”  
“Turns out he isn’t angry at all, he just wants to talk to you.”  
“That’s creepy.”  
“That’s why I created you a new skype account.”  
“You what?” I say, gripping the phone tightly.  
“He must be waiting for you. I’m sending you the email and password right now so you should go and see what he wants.”  
“Still creepy. It could be a fucking stalker or a killer, who knows? I’m not gonna talk to him.”  
“If you don’t, I’ll cut your pay.”  
“You fucking bitch.”  
“I love you too Levi, now please, let Lance Corporal Ackerdick use his new email and have fun.”  
“I can’t believe you named me that. What a fucking moron. I hate you.”

I hang up and glance at my phone as it immediately rings with a new email from Hanji. The username and passwords are right there. I have to admit I’m curious, but this is way too weird to be normal. This situation feels as awkward as can be.

Another email comes in and I see she forwarded his message to my inbox. I click it, curiosity taking a hold of me.

_Hi!  
So I just wanted to say that I’m sorry about the whole vase thing and I hope you’re not angry that I actually sent a picture of me. You probably don’t like seeing people who stalk you through a webcam. It does have a weird ring to it, doesn’t it? Anyways, I just wanted to say that I’ve been watching your channel for a while now and you seem interesting so I’d like for us to talk if that’s okay? But if not it’s totally fine too. So, I guess I’m gonna let you do your thing now. Have a good evening or whatever it is where you’re at. –Jaeger. _

Yeah sure….He wants his dick inside of me, that’s what he wants. I actually would love my cock inside of him but this is creepy enough already. I delete the message and then stare at the other one.

My finger hovers over the trashcan and I curse at myself when I see my inability to do it. The poor guy must be waiting patiently for me to log in. Perhaps I’ll be nice enough to tell him nothing will come out of this, since he’s been following my channel for a while now. I wouldn’t want to be an asshole…I guess.

I take a quick shower and then settle down in my kitchen with my other laptop. I open skype and type the information given by Hanji. As soon as it opens, I get a notification for a friend request from Eren Jaeger. I accept it and it takes less than a second before I get a “Hello!”

“Hi.” I type. “So I just came to tell you that this is fucking weird so I don’t know what you’re imagining…”  
“Can we cam?” He writes.

I stare blankly at the screen. Are you kidding?

“Dude, private shows are available, you have to pay for them through my channel. I’m not doing this for free on fucking skype.”  
“No no. I mean…just talking on cam. I hate typing.”

I hesitate a moment and am about to type a very long answer as to why that won’t happen but then choose to give it a shot.

“Alright.” I answer.

A camera icon flashes on screen and I click to accept it. The pixilized image slowly adjusts to the both of us. The brown mop of hair that’s as fucking hot as it was on the pic stares at me with the most beautiful and hypnotizing pair of eyes I’ve ever seen.

“Hi.” He whispers shyly.

The perfectly aligned teeth that serves me a god damn smirk makes my stomach feel all kinds of things.

“Hello” I reply.  
“How are you?”  
“Get to the point, will you?” I say, rolling my eyes.  
“Hum, well I just want to talk to you, that’s all.”  
“You don’t fancy fucking me? You’re not trying to stalk me or find where I live?”  
“OH.” He chuckles, bringing a hand behind his neck, clearly uncomfortable. “I’m sorry, this must have seemed weird indeed. I…I….Of course you’re extremely attractive, but I just… I just want to get to know you.”  
“To eventually get me in your bed.”  
“Well yes and no?” He smiles shyly, looking at me through a hooded gaze.

I smirk back at him.

“You’ve got balls.”

He looks down between his legs for confirmation and then smiles back up at me.

“Apparently I do.” He says.  
“Very funny, idiot.”

I then get the most perverted idea I’ve had in a while.

“Show me.” I smirk, expecting him to chicken out.

Instead, he gets up right away and mimics my every move from the previous show as he slides a finger under the hem of his boxers and lets the tip show. I lean closer to my screen, eager to see more and forgetting that he actually sees me licking my lips. He sits back down with a grin.

“You manipulative little shit.”  
“I don’t see what you’re talking about.” He says as he stretches, looking at me from the corner of his eyes as my gaze glides down to his toned abs.  
“Tch.” I mutter as I sit back and fold my arms.

He then just stares at me and I feel the least comfortable I’ve ever felt in front of a webcam.

“What?” I glare at him.  
“Nothing.”

I roll my eyes, knowing that whatever will I might have had earlier has just gone through the drain as his gaze meets mine.

“Who the fuck has eyes like that? That’s kind of unfair.” I say.  
“Says the guy with the most piercing gaze I’ve ever seen.” He smirks.  
“What’s with all the compliments… can’t you just watch the show, jerk off, and fuck off? Like every other creep who watches me.”  
“Well, I wanted to give you a show of my own, maybe?”  
“Is that so…? Then I’m eager to see that.” I smirk.  
“I thought you wanted me to fuck off.” He laughs.  
“You had no intention of giving me a show, you’re trying to gain some time to keep me from leaving.”

He quickly gets up and removes his boxers in one swift movement, letting his dick spring free and I gape at him.

“Go on.” I manage to say.

He starts stroking himself gently and then turns around to bend in front of the camera. I bite my tongue so hard that a little bit of blood pours out of the fresh wound I just made.

“Wait” I say. “How old are you?”

I should’ve been more concerned by that, or at least before he got naked. He surely is over 25, he’s so well built and all.

“I’m 22” He replies. “I’ll be 23 in two days.”

I nod and he pauses, clearly waiting for my own age.

“I won’t tell you.” I snort.  
“I’d say 26.”

I shake my head.

“25.” He tries.  
“Go up.” I sigh as he sits back down.

“28?”  
“I’m 30. Now can we go back to the show or not?”  
“Eager?” He laughs. “But I’m no performer like you, can I just do this?”

He strokes himself as his other hand travels up and down his torso. He then arches himself a little, clearly wishing someone would be taking him at that moment. And right now I’m pretty sure I would love to be the one behind him. I palm my cock as it grows bigger by the second. Fuck. Not again… I’m exhausted, but apparently my body has decided that it was an offer I couldn’t pass. I had to feist my eyes on the younger guy in front of me as he clearly masturbated while looking deep into my eyes. This has to be one of the hottest thing that’ll ever happen to me as we obviously have some physical chemistry. I can only imagine what it would be if he was in front of me.

“Keep going.” I pant, forgetting that he doesn’t know I’m touching myself.  
“Are you….?” He says, his smile growing wide as he tries to keep his breathing steady.  
“Fuck yes I am.” I growl.  
“My name’s Eren by the way.”  
“I-If you’re counting on me screaming out your n-name, you can go fuck yourself.”  
“I-I’m already d-doing it.” He smirks, biting his bottom lip.

Oh fuck, this. This view and him biting his bottom lip, that’s too much. I pick up the pace as I can feel my exhaustion and the need to get this over with. A moment later, as my eyes are closed, I hear a low groan and remember the screen. I guiltily look as he comes all over his hand and then do the same to my own. We both lie there on our chairs as I contemplate the fact that I might have just crossed the line between being sane and being stupid.

“I…didn’t expect that to happen at all.” Eren laughs.  
“Liar.”  
“I swear I just wanted to know you a little better.”  
“…Hoping I would invite you over and we could fuck like rabbits.”  
“Yes and no.” He laughs.  
“Eren Jaeger, you are something.”  
“Enough to talk to you again?” He says while biting his bottom lip.  
“Maybe.” I reply, trying to control my need to set his lip free. “Now go to bed, it’s already Monday here.”  
“Yes sir.” He laughs and waves.

As the camera shuts off, I lean back on my chair and press my palms on my eyes. I regret the move immediately as I realize I’ve just covered my own face in cum.

“FUCKING JAEGER!”

***

**Tuesday 30th of march Late evening**

I turn on the webcam, hoping that the brat will be there as I’ve had an entire day to dream of all the things I would be doing to his body. I doubt he’ll be there as it’s his birthday and he’s probably out with friends, but if he is indeed watching the show, he won’t regret it. I put the party hat on my head and focus on the fact that this isn’t ridiculous at all for him, it’ll actually look like a birthday present. I’m not sure why I’m doing this but I’ve been obsessing with the idea since Sunday night. I lay down on the bed and spread my legs as I point at the camera and mouth the words. “Happy Birthday” I then grab the bottle of whipped cream and cover all my sensitive zones with it. I then get my other dildo out, one of my favorites that has just the right curve. 

About 20 minutes later still no sign of Jaegermeister. I start internally panicking and feeling a bit ridiculous. Was he done after Sunday? Oh damn maybe he filmed the entire thing and is posting it online for everyone to see? Hanji will kill me. Or perhaps he’s out with friends. Damn all of this for nothing. I push my thoughts away as I focus on ending this show correctly and I do.

It’s around midnight, as I just come out of the shower, that a skype call echoes in my kitchen. I pull the kettle off the stove and pour myself some tea. If it’s the brat, he can wait. The call stops and my head whips towards the laptop. Giving up alr… It rings again.

I sit down and click to answer. He shows up on camera grinning from ear to ear.

“What’s got you smiling so much?” I ask as I take a sip.  
“I don’t know, my birthday cake perhaps.”  
“Hope you had fun.” I mutter.  
“The most I’ve had in a while.” He smiles. “Oh and you have some whipped cream left on your neck.”

I raise my eyebrows as a smile creeps up on my face.  
“So you watched…” I say. “I’m surprised you actually shut up for once, I thought you weren’t there.”  
“You think I’d miss the show on my birthday?” He snorts.  
“I’d think you’d have better things to do but apparently no.” I laugh. “Why didn’t you write? You didn’t like it?”  
“Actually… I wanted you to think I wasn’t watching?”  
“Why?” I frown.  
“Because I was hoping for a private show here too?”  
“Pervert.” I laugh.  
“Only with you.”

I set my cup down.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Only that I’m not some kind of creep who looks at porn all day.” He chuckles. “I needed to get my mind off something one day and stumbled on this site. I looked briefly at the guys and wasn’t impressed until I saw your channel and then I paid for the show. I wasn’t disappointed, clearly. Since then I’ve been watching all your shows. I’m sort of hooked. And I’m sorry I know this sounds extremely lewd.”  
“It does… But I guess knowing that you aren’t some pervert who watches porn all day is a bit reassuring.”  
“You’re scared?” He asks.  
“Not scared… careful I’d say. It isn’t the safest job you know…”  
“Sorry, I didn’t realize how many creeps must be coming to you.”  
“It’s alright. So how was your birthday?”  
“Good, but it would be better if I got two other gifts.”

I smirk.

“Let me finish my tea.”  
“I don’t mean that.”

I raise a questioning eyebrow.

“You are allowed to say no to both, okay?”

I nod, suddenly curious.

“What’s your name? Because I’d prefer not calling you Ackercock, since that’s probably just your channel name. Or at least I hope for you.”  
“Levi.” I reply with a smirk.  
“Okay, Levi.”

His mouth saying my name sends a shiver down my spine but I try to remain calm and not show him how that just felt. I take another sip.

“Would…I mean could… argh.”  
“Say it already, you look constipated.”  
“Wow, nice!” He laughs.

I gesture for him to go on.

“Can we meet?”  
“You don’t even know where I live.” I frown.  
“Well I assume you live near me because we seem to be in the same timezone. Or perhaps you live a bit far but in a drivable range? I don’t know I’m honestly just hoping?”  
“How about this…” I pause. “I give you an address near my house so I can see you come by and decide then if we can meet or not.”  
“Depends where you live.” He laughs.  
“I live near Chesapeake bay, North Car…”  
“OH my fucking god, I’m from Virginia Beach.”  
“That explains the tan. Are you some sort of surfer boy?”  
“No, but I build houses for a living.”  
“Oh…interesting.”

My brain fills up with images of him dressed up as a carpenter with his heavy belt and yellow plastic hat.

“I’m so fucking happy. I was expecting you to be living in New York or something like that. You seem like the type to live in a big city.”  
“What I seem to be is just what I’m not, generally. Here’s the nearest intersection and I can see it from my house so when do you wanna do this?”

I type down the address and he obviously takes note of it.

“You’re actually agreeing to meet me??? Now?” He says shyly.  
“Now?” My eyes widen.  
“Well I don’t live that far from there, only half an hour or so…and it’s still my birthday.”

I hesitate a moment and then remember how sometimes I wish my life was more exciting. Here’s my chance I guess. I write down my cellphone number and tell him to text me as soon as he gets there. He nods and quickly shuts down the cam.

About 40 minutes later, my phone buzzes.

“It’s Jaeger, I’m here.” The text says.

I glance through the window. He’s alone and doesn’t seem any kind of suspicious. I take my keys and walk out of my house to go meet him. He glances around, shifting his weight from one feet to the other as his hands are shoved deep in his jeans pockets. Then he spots me and stop moving.

“Levi?” He asks when I get near enough.

I nod as I arrive next to him. The fucker is tall.

“You’re… you’re so…”  
“If you dare mention my height, I’m killing you right on the spot.”  
“I was gonna say ‘so much hotter in person’ but okay.” He laughs.

We stand there in silence, awkwardly for a moment before Eren speaks.

“So?”  
“So I just wanted to be sure you weren’t bringing a fucking shovel and a rope. Follow me.” I order.

I turn and walk towards my house, not looking behind, knowing he’d be following me to a sewer if I asked.

I turn the key and get inside. I take off my shoes and he does the same. He then throws his coat on a hanger and then enters my house. He glances around and I look at him from the corner of my eyes, my heart hammering in my chest and my dick harder than it’s been in years.

“Why did you want us to meet?” I ask.  
“Because I wanted to get to know you?”  
“Really?” I scoff taking his hand and guiding it to my cock. “Know me how?”

Eren gapes at me.

“I-I meant knowing you as a person…b-but I never thought t-this was an option.” He stutters, tentatively palming me.

I serve him a carnal glare and then push him hard against the wall before I grab a fist of his shirt and pull his face down to mine. Our lips join in a passionate kiss that sends my heart shattering in millions of pieces.

I grab his wrist and urge him upstairs to my actual bedroom. I then shove him on the bed. Both our clothes fly across the room as I know that the both of us are too turned on to even pretend that we should discuss a bit before we do. The brat almost rips off my boxers before his lips tease the tip of my length. I gasp, letting myself fall on my back as I guide his head up and down slowly. He then places his fingers over mine and gestures for me to grip his hair. So the little shit likes it rough…. I buck my hips forward but gently enough not to hurt him knowing that I am not into hardcore stuff myself. A whole lot of sounds come out of my mouth as he sucks me off better than anyone else ever had. The kid is beyond skilled with that tongue of his. I stop him knowing this won’t last long since I’m already pretty much at my limit for this evening and decide to flip him on his back. I then nip at his skin, giving him a few hickeys here and there and I attempt calming myself down. I then let my finger travel between his cheeks and he gasps.

“It’s been a while.” He warns.  
“I’ll be gentle.”

It’s under a series of moans and groans that the rest of his birthday goes by. 

We both fall on our backs panting as I can feel myself dozing off. I generally don’t sleep much but the brat has kept me occupied over the cam and even in my actual bed. How the fuck did I agree to his? I’m not saying I regret any of it but this could’ve turned out really bad. Eren falls asleep and I’m about to nudge him out of bed but then I yawn and feel myself slipping away as well.

***

**Thursday 31st of march. Morning.**

I wake up, an unfamiliar heat trapping my leg. I blink a few times and see the mop of hair beside me.

“Fuck” I whisper.

He slept here. Dammit, this has got to be an awkward morning. I slide myself out of bed and manage not to wake him. I pull on a pair of boxer and pajama pants before I head downstairs to the kitchen. I grind some coffee beans and let the smell fill the atmosphere. I sit down at the table and pick up my phone to look at my notifications.

“So, have you become friends with the boy?” Hanji wrote through a text.

I turn off the screen and sigh. Friends with benefits apparently. I guess he’ll probably leave and get back to his own life now that we’ve fucked like he wanted to. Not that I didn’t want to as well, I just didn’t think I’d lose control so easily.

“Morning!” Eren says coming downstairs in a simple pair of unbuttoned jeans and with the messiest hair a human being could ever have.  
“Coffee is ready.” I nod silently appreciating the view before my eyes.

He goes to the kitchen and pours himself some coffee before sitting beside me.

“So…” Eren says.

I do not reply, as I don’t know where he’s trying to head with this.

“Did you like it?”

My gaze shoots up to meet his.

“Of course, idiot, who on this earth wouldn’t have liked what happened last night?”  
“Good.” He laughs before taking a sip.  
“Why are you asking?”

He shrugs.

“You didn’t like it?” I ask, suddenly feeling my confidence leave me but trying not to let it show.  
“No no, I mean yes. I mean… I liked it a whole fucking lot…so.”  
“Stop saying ‘so’ and get to the fucking point. What is it?” I ask, growing angrier.  
“Can we… you know… do this again?” He blushes and looks down.

I take a sip and sigh.

“I don’t do friends with benefits, sorry Eren.”

He gapes at me.

“No, no…I…dammit. I’m trying to ask you out on a date and…so on.”  
“A date?” I say, almost dropping my cup.  
“Yes?”  
“You want to ask the guy who performs masturbation on livecam for a living to go out on a date with you ‘and so on’ and you’re okay with that?”  
“Well as long as you don’t let other creeps come here, yeah.”  
“I certainly didn’t expect that.”  
“I just sort of had it all planned out. I know it’s creepy but I’m obsessed with you.”  
“Pervert!” I snort.  
“It’s okay if you don’t want…”

I cut him off with my hand.

“I’d like to go on a date with you.” 

Eren looks surprised and a grin widens on his face. He then immediately gets up and grabs his shirt and keys.

“We’re going now?” I ask, worried.  
“No, you stay here, I’ll go get us some breakfast and stop by Home Goods.”  
“What? Home Goods? Why?”  
“To buy all their fucking vases.”

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): Comments will be much appreciated and replied to. ^^
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and check out my other works if you enjoyed this ^^
> 
> PS: I speak french so sorry if anything sounds weird.


End file.
